It is known from US applications Nos. 2006/0257195 and 2006/0274527 to make a stand for a container containing a liquid, the stand including a light source and a printed circuit, and the light source lighting up when the container is picked up.
The presence of the printed circuit adds to the bulkiness of the device, and makes it more difficult to recycle, where appropriate.
EP 1 155 972 describes perfume packaging including a base that houses means for generating a sound or a light that are activated by a pushbutton returning elastically when the packaging is picked up.
JP 2007-60406 relates to a remote-control housing including a pushbutton formed under the housing and configured to open the electrical circuit for powering the remote control when said remote control is standing on a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,407 describes a beverage container under which there is fastened an electrical device including a printed circuit, the device being configured to activate a light source disposed on the wall of the container, when the container is filled with liquid or when it is put down with a particular force on a surface.
There exists a need to benefit from an electrical device for fastening under an item that can be handled by a user, or for incorporating in such an item, that is more compact, simple to manufacture, and reliable in operation, such a device being more particularly, but not exclusively, intended for causing at least one light source to light up when the item is picked up.